


Drinks

by deltachye



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x various]Take a sip.





	1. Wine

The loud _pop_ of the wine bottle and the satisfying aroma made you feel like you were at an elegant dinner party, with rich people lingering at the steps of a 5 star hotel while waving at you. It made you feel like you were munching on soft goat cheese topped with fresh rosemary and olive oil, fancy jewelry hanging off your neck and fingers…

Unfortunately, all was not so, and instead you were in a bit-more-than-mediocre, cramped-as-hell, apartment with your boyfriend, Roy Mustang.

“Let me tell you about this wine, the merlot, imported from Bordeaux… The elegant, blood red clarity, the—“

You cut him off by pouring yourself such a full glass that it would be frowned upon, and then chugging it down without so much of a blink at the curly letters on the black label.

“O-Oi! I haven’t finished—“

You waved him off, smacking your lips with an uninterested gaze. “It’s okay,” you shrugged, snatching the bottle away from Roy’s hands and pouring yourself some more.

“This is the most expensive wine they sold at that store!” Roy grumbled, watching dollars and dollars being drunken away without a touch of appreciation.


	2. Water

You dreamily let your hand run through the cool liquid, dragging your fingers through the still water. You then withdrew your hand from the lime green bucket before turning abruptly, the pail clutched tightly in your hands. You gave a gleeful giggle and dumped the contents all over Alphonse’s suit of armor, making him turn in surprise.

“[Name]!” he shrieked, realizing the situation as he looked down at his slick chest plate. “I’m going to rust! And that was dangerous, what if you got a bit of that stuff on the mark?”

“You need to chillax, Al,” you laughed, dropping the bucket before running up to him, encasing the wide suit in your arms. “Besides,” you said happily, giving him a little kiss on the side of his helmet, “It was pretty funny.”

Now if only metal could blush, Al would be the colour of a ripened tomato.


	3. Beer

“Heeey!” you whined, lunging for your half empty mug of beer that was being taken away from you. “I wussn’t dun dat!”

 

“You’re drunk,” Jean Havoc told you crossly, although that was an understatement. You were by far ready to strip down and start streaking, if you could manage walking without tripping on your feet and falling flat on your ass. 

 

“Pleeeease?” you tried to reach for it again, but he downed the rest of it and set it on the table. You grunted impatiently, pouting at the blonde as he lay a bill on the table and stood.

 

“Let’s go,” he sighed, wrapping an arm around your waist and helping you stand. After all you’d been through, a couple of beers would only erase the pain for a few fuzzy hours before it came crashing down on you again. But whatever the cause, he’d always be there to help you stand afterwards.


	4. Tea

You gulped down the steaming cup of tea the Xingan male set down in front of you before it even reached your latter.

 

“Mmm,” you mumbled to yourself, smacking your lips. The exotic Xingan tea was said to be so delicious it was to die for, and you found out that that was absolutely correct.

 

“Hey,” Ling Yao said crossly, rolling (at least you thought he was doing so) his eyes. “That’s improper for a lady.”

 

You leaned forwards, pecking him on the lips before leaning back to smirk. “Well, thank you very much for bringing me a lovely gift.”


	5. Fruit Juice

You happily smiled as you heard the rolling of a can inside the vending machine. Swooping down, you were unaware of your skirt riding up as you picked up your cold drink, and you were even more unaware of your accompaniment’s lustful gaze.

 

Standing up, you turned and accidentally met the homunculus’s eye. You squinted at him suspiciously, frowning…

 

“I bet you’re jealous of my melon juice!” you accused of him, holding up the can of fruit juice you’d just bought. He was silent, before rolling his eyes and trying to snatch it away from you. It was his nature to acquire everything, even if it wasn’t what he was aiming for. And that aim, was you.

 

“H-hey! I didn’t say you could take it!”


End file.
